Many different types of heated hair setter systems are available for use in styling hair, such as by curling, waving, or otherwise achieving a desired look. Common among such hair styling apparatus is the ability to apply heat to a hair setter and/or a hair retention clip associated with the hair setter. The hair setter and/or a hair retention clip provide one or more heated surfaces against which the hair to be styled is contacted during styling.
During use, at least some heated hair setter systems provide heat to the hair setter and the hair retention clip separately. These systems, however, may be large and require excess space for use and/or storage due to separately heating the hair setters and the hair retention clips, or to reduce the size of the system, the number of hair setters and the hair retention clips may be reduced. Other heated hair setter systems provide heat to the hair setters and the hair retention clips in combination. In particular, some heated hair setter systems heat the hair setter with the hair retention clip mounted to the hair setter. However, with these heated hair setter systems, a user can mount the hair retention clip to the hair setter such that the hair retention clip can directly contact the heating device. Thus, the hair retention clip can melt and/or otherwise become damaged by the heating device. There is a need, therefore, for a compact heated hair setter system that can rapidly heat a hair setter and hair retention clip assembly while preventing damage to the hair retention clip.